By the Light of The Campfire
by VAobsessed
Summary: What will happen between Rose and Dimitri when all the senior novices go on a retreat? Alone by the camp fire? In the middle of the woods? In the dark?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, this story takes place in-between frost bite and shadow kiss and I really hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy…. sadly**

_Beep….. Beep….. Beep_

"Ugh" I groaned, I stretched my arm across the bed, blindly feeling for the alarm clock. Finally I just gave up on pushing the off button and just slammed the whole thing against the wall. I pulled the covers back over me and closed my eyes….. Only to open them 10 seconds later to a pounding on my door. What do these people want!

"GO AWAY" I shouted in the general direction of the door. The pounding on the door stopped…. Finally, now I can get some sleep I thought. No such luck. About 10 seconds later it picked up again, even harder that before. I threw the covers off me and stumbled to the door. I opened the door, "WHAT?" I screamed at the person standing there.

A grin started to spread on Dimitri's face, his lean 6'7" frame leaning against the door jam.

"Morning sun shine" he said, his voice shadowed with a faint Russian accent.

"Oh" I said, surprised at his appearance here. "What are you doing here? Training doesn't start for another….." I looked around in search of a clock, but mine was currently out of order.

"A student reported a banging noise coming from this floor, the dorm matron told me, assuming it was you." He said, trying not to smile.

"Oh well, my alarm clock stated to attack me but, I took care of it."

"Glad our training sessions are starting to pay off." I noticed his eyes starting to travel the length of my body. I looked down and realized that all I was wearing was an off the shoulder baggy t-shirt that came to just above mid-thigh. A hot flush was starting to creep across my body under his gaze.

"So…."

He wrenched his eyes from my body and looked me in the eye. I thought I saw a flash of something in his deep brown eyes but it was gone as he slipped his guardian mask in place.

"I'll see you in 10 for training" he said in a husky voice. He turned on his heel and walked away.

I closed my door and turned around, sliding down the length of the door until I was sitting on the ground. My head was spinning at just that brief encounter. I got up and started getting ready for training, putting on my sports bra and a pair of short running shorts. I looked at my phone, I needed to be at training in …..3 minutes ago. Great. That's ok, this was better than usual. I sprinted all the way to the gym, only arriving there 5 minutes late. Dimitri was leaning up against the opposite wall only wearing basketball shorts. I attempted to not stare at his perfectly sculpted chest but it's kind of hard when it's at your eyelevel. "Sorry Comrade, but you have to admit this is an improvement." I said. He was trying not to crack a smile.

"Oh, Rose." He shook his head at me. "Before you start laps, I'm supposed to inform you that all the senior novices will be taking a 3 day camping trip. We are leaving today at 10 so after training you can go pack up your things.

"What? Camping? You can't be serious?" I said. Camping was really not one of my favorite things. Lissa and I had tried it once while we were on "vacation". It was not an experience I wanted to live through again.

"Yep, make sure you pack things for hot weather. I'm pretty sure there won't be any air conditioning in your tent" Dimitri said clearly amused at my reaction.

"Sounds great." I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on," Dimitri said, "I'll run with you today." He headed towards the door. I followed him out, already dreading the next 3 days….

As Dimitri and I started running my mind drifted to Dimitri and l as a couple, we knew we couldn't be together because of Lissa. But we still had a few months before graduation….

I was jerked out of this thought by Dimitri speaking.

"Sorry, what did you say, I was sort of zoned out…"

"What do you have against camping?" he repeated

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that, you sleep on the ground, no heating and air conditioning, no real food, no real bathrooms and you're in the middle of the woods?"

"Uh, yeah, besides that fact." Dimitri said this sarcastically, smiling.

"Lissa and I kind of had a bad experience camping…." I replied.

"Oh?" Dimitri said, lifting one eye brow at me.

"So, while we were on "vacation" some of our friends thought it would be a great idea to take a camping trip in the mountains. The night we got there we all sort of got drunk and thought it would be great to go on a walk…. In the dark…. In the middle of the woods. So we kind of got lost and were kind of stuck in the woods for 2 days…but we made it out eventually…."

"You're lucky you weren't killed, or worse." Dimitri's words came out coldly. I stopped running. Dimitri continued a few steps before realizing that I had stopped. He turned to face me.

"Do you not think I know that? Do you think I don't regret that night?" my words came out like ice. "I put her in danger I know. But for once I wanted to be normal, for it not to be all about her." As I said this I knew I wasn't talking about a camping trip any more… and Dimitri knew it to. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I fought them off. "My whole life it's been all about her, she can do anything she wants, she can love who ever she wants-"My voice broke on this. Dimitri took three long strides toward me and wrapped his arms around me. It was just a little after 6 am, vampire schedule so I knew no one was awake yet. I could feel a sob building in my chest. Dimitri just held me tighter, my face against his chest. His hand stroked my hair and he murmured something in Russian. I'm not sure how long we stood like that, but eventually my sobs subsided and I was just left shaking silently in Dimitri's arms. He pulled me back slowly, though still holding me in his arms.

"Rose. Roza, look at me." I slowly lifted my eyes to that they met his. He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my face upward. He didn't need to say anything, his eyes gave away everything he felt. He bent his head downward, leaning in towards me. He gently brushed his lips against mine, slowly deepening the kiss. He pulled away and looked at me. He brushed hair away from my face lightly. "I love you" he said, never taking his eyes from mine.

"I love you" I replied. We stood there for more than a minute, just staring into each other's soul. He kissed me one more time and then slowly backed away. He turned around and walked away. I stood there, stunned, for a few seconds. When I finally realized I could still use my legs, I walked back to my dorm. Maybe camping wasn't going to be so bad after all….

**You know you want to review, that little button is just calling to you….. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy *cries***

"Hey Rose, don't forget your strip pole for the campfire!" I turned around to see Eddie smiling at me. A few years ago at a party in the woods we had played truth or dare and I had ended up doing a pole dance…..

"Only for you Eddie!" I replied.

We had all been assigned to vans, I was with Eddie, Meredith, Shane, and Lilly. **(I made this character up because I needed more girls)** Dimitri was driving and I was riding shot gun, everyone else riding in the back. Every few seconds Dimitri and I cast side long glances at each other. Every time our eyes connected I could feel a slow grin creeping up on my face and I had to bite my lip to keep it from showing.

"Hey, Guardian Belikov, pump up the tunes!" Eddie said from the back. It seriously sounded like there was a mosh pit in the back seat.

Hey, hey, hey, I wouldn't say that if I were you, Eddie." I turned around in my seat to glare at him.

"And why not Hathaway?" he replied. I cracked a smile. I looked towards Dimitri who had a mischievous grin on his face. He turned on the radio and flipped it to the 80's station.

"That's why Castle." I said. Everyone in the back seat visibly groaned. I just turned back around and smiled. After training with Dimitri for so long, I had almost gotten used to his "good" music. The rest of the ride went pretty smoothly. We got to the gate of the camp ground we all parked. The gate was locked so we ended up just jumping the fence and heading towards the camp site…..

30 minutes of hiking up hills later we got to the camp site. A few other people were already here but not everyone had arrived yet. "Ok," Dimitri said, "here is a tent for you guys…. Just figure out who is sleeping where your selves…" he said this and then walked over to where the rest of the guardians were.

"Ok, we've got two tents so…. Lilly, Meredith, you want to tent together with me?" I said. They both nodded so we went to look for a good spot to set up. On the ride over here Dimitri had told us that the right side of the camp was for the girls, the middle for the guardians, and the left for the guys. We walked over to right side and looked for a good spot. It was about 10 minutes before I finally agreed with a spot they had picked. We took out the tent…. There looked like there was about 100 tiny pieces to go together. "Well….." I said. I looked around and saw the guys not very far away. "I'll be right back." I said and took off to where Eddie and Shane were. "Hi boys" I said in a sexy voice. All their heads shot up. "I was wondering if you could help us put up out tent." I took unzipped my jacket revealing a sports bra underneath. I turned and walked back to our tent. I could hear all 3 of them practically running to help us. When I got back Lilly looked up at me.

"Nice," she said "you little slot Rose" she said this smiling at me, in a kidding voice. So for the next 20 minutes we sat up against a tree and watched the guys put up our tenet, occasionally throwing in things like, "you better be doing it right." After the tent was finally up we put our stuff in and walked over to where the fire pit is. Some students had gathered around there and where talking to the guardians. I stood with Lilly and Meredith just discussing bits of gossip that had started to circulate. Eventually they both walked off though, going to talk to some of the guys. Dimitri walked up to me a few seconds later.

"Hey." He said, looking at me.

"Hi." We just stood there for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything.

"You got your tent set up." He said, more of a statement than a question.

"Well, Eddie and Sane did." I said. Dimitri smiled, shaking his head at me.

"Belikov?" Alberta called, all the guardians were starting to gather. Dimitri looked over to her and stated walking that way. I stood there for a few minutes watching his retreating figure. "Ok every one", Alberta said loudly above the growing mass of students, "Let's go over some of the rules. The same rules about male and female interaction at the academy apply here. The bathrooms are down that path," she pointed to trail at the back of the camp site. "The ones to the left are for the boys, the right for the girls. After this meeting you are to go back to your tents you can get ready for bed and get water but after night check everyone is to stay in your tent unless to use the facilities. Everyone got it?" the student body mumbled as an answer. "Ok, let's go." She said. We all broke up and stated to head back to the tents.

We unzipped our tent and stepped inside…. Wow, it was actually pretty spacious. We each unrolled our sleeping bags, placing them along the back of the tent. I looked out side, it was already starting to get dark. Lilly and Meredith we putting on their PJ's so I went and got mine out. I had brought a pair of flannel pant that were cut off so they were more like boxers…. Only one thing I forgot, they were slit up to above mid-thigh…. Well this is going to be interesting. I put on a black tank top to. "Jesus, it's hot in here." Meredith said.

"You can say that again." I replied.

"I don't know about you guys but I am definitely sleeping just a sports bra and shorts." Lilly said.

Meredith and I nodded our headed in agreement. "Ok girls," I said, "It's about time we bared it down to the "bathrooms"

"Ugh" they both said in unison. We all got up and started down the path to the bathrooms, each armed with a flash light. I would face down the undead but the woods at night….. I don't think so. We looked to our right at the path leading down to the boy's bathroom. Eddie and Shane were over there, they glanced our way and wolf whistled at us in our PJ's.

"Nice legs Rose!" Eddie yelled to us. We just laughed and ran the rest of the way to bathroom. When we came in view of the brown huts and think we all almost screamed. Seriously?

"So…. Who wants to go first?" asked Meredith. when nobody moved I just gave in.

"Fine, you guys are wimps." I said bravely. I opened the door and stepped inside…. Jesus Christ this was awful….just hold your breath Rose, I thought to myself.

A minute later I walked back out, gasping for air. Meredith and Lilly looked scared. "Enjoy, ladies." I said. Once everyone had been tortured we headed back to our tent and grabbed our water bottles. We headed over to the water pump and filled our bottles with this so called "water". We turned to walk back, only one of us had brought our flash lights this time. We walked for a few yards until I ran right into someone, slamming against his chest. I caught a breath of after shave and knew immediately who it was. I started to fall back from the impact but Dimitri caught me around the waist. His arm sliding just above my hips and pulling me back up.

"Better watch where you're going Rose." He said, smiling. His arm was still around my waist.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten in my way I wouldn't have walked into you." I said back. He looked down and smiled at me. Someone cleared their throat behind us. Right, Lilly and Meredith, they still existed. Dimitri took his arm away from my waist and I backed up. "Well, um, goodnight Dim- Guardian Belikov." We started to walk away from him but I glanced back at him one last time, he was staring at me, his eyes roaming my body, stopping at my ripped shorts. I turned back towards Meredith and Lilly…. Only to find them both looking at me with questioning eyes.

"You and Dimitri seem pretty close…" Lilly ventured

"Um, yeah I guess." I stammered back to her, eager to change the subject.

Alberta saved me, "Get to bed girls." She said. We all ran the rest of the way. Once in the tent we got in a circle and started to gossip quietly. Talking about the latest school scandals and such…. Every few minutes Lilly would get up and look out a little part we left unzipped at the top of the tent. After about 10 minutes of gossiping, Lilly was at the "window" and turned to us and said, "Oh my God, you guys have got to see this!" we scrambled up and looked out the window.

All most all the guys were walking back from the bathrooms…. Only wearing boxer shorts. We stood at the window watching them file past Dimitri was there with them, looking completely bored at having to watch over this group of teenage guys. He was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and did he look good. Finally I just cracked. I couldn't help it I fell on the floor laughing, Meredith and Lilly right behind me. We were being so loud but we didn't care….. Until we saw Alberta walking towards our tent. We all immediately fell silent and pretended to be asleep…. I'm sure it was very convincing.

"Girls, we need to go to bed, now. Is this clear?" she said in a very annoyed voice.

"Yes mam." We all said, so much for the façade….. After a few minutes I got back up and looked outside. Alberta and Dimitri were talking and I swear I saw a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love the reviews guys! Especially the one from BookLuvrr!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, just the plot.**

"Rose. Rose. ROSE!"

I woke up to someone screaming in my ear! As a reply I just burrowed deeper into my sleeping bag. Turns out, sleeping in a hundred degree tent all night, on the ground, makes me even more pissed in the morning than usual.

"What should we do?" I heard Meredith say in the back ground.

"I don't know…" Lilly replied. I heard them unzip the tent and get out. Perfect I thought to myself and started to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later when I was on the brink of sleep I heard shuffling outside the tent door. A few broken up sentences reached my ears through the thin plastic of the tent door.

"We tried…."

"She looked like she was going to attack…."

Wish me luck." This voice came out deeper that the others, clearly coming from a guy. I heard the tent door unzip again and someone step inside.

"Rose?" I heard Dimitri say. I peeked my head out from the sleeping bag and looked at him. He was wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt. He looked over at me. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. I just went back into my sleeping bag and pulled the top over my head. I could hear him walking over to me and sensed him standing above me. Next thing I knew I had been ripped from my warm sleeping bag and was in Dimitri's arms, bridal style. I shrieked as he picked me up.

"Glad to see your awake." He said smiling down at my surprised face. I just glared at him as an answer. All of a sudden his expression softened and took on a new look. I vaguely remembered the night before, I had only slept in a bra and underwear. His face was just inches from mine, it would be nothing to just lift my head up a few inches and meet his lips. He bent his head down, closing the distance between us…

"Are you still alive Guardian Belikov?" Lilly's voice drifted in through the tent. Dimitri pulled back and lowered me back to my feet.

"Barley made it out with my life." He replied back never taking his eyes off mine. He walked back out of the tent, heading towards the fire pit. Lilly and Meredith came back in and we all got dressed. The dress code was more slack here so I wore a pair of short black running shorts and a red tank-top. After we had all got dressed we walked over to the fire pit.

Breakfast was set up and we walked over. I looked around and quickly spotted a box of doughnuts….

We were in the vans again, driving to a rock climbing wall. With the 80's station blaring in the car we headed up a mountain making serpentine like turns to the top. We got out of the vans about ½ an hour later and stated another hike. It was pretty short this time, only about 10 minutes later we stopped at a sheer rock cliff. Dimitri stopped and put down some of the gear. We all looked up at what had to be 60 ft. of rock cliff.

"Holy shit" Eddie said

"Hell yes." I said, this was going to be fun I thought to myself. After everyone else had gotten here and all the rules were explained and everything was set up the first people were up at the wall. Lilly and Eddie were first up. Everyone stood by and watched as they scaled the cliff. Dimitri and Alberta holding on to the ropes, the only thing stopping them from falling to their deaths. It took them about 15 minutes before they got to the top and came back down.

"Ok Rose." Dimitri called. I turned around and saw him grinning at me. I walked over and got the oh so sexy harness on. Dimitri hooked me up to the rope and up I went. The first part was hard but Dimitri called out advice as I scaled up. Once you got past that first part you were ok until the top. It was like a flat surface with absolutely no hand holds, I might as well have been clinging to glass.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath.

I reached across and dug my fingers into a crack in the side of the cliff.

"So much for my nails…"

I dug my nails in harder and practically flung myself towards the top, just barely grabbing the top with my other hand. I pulled myself up a little bit and rested my elbows on the top, catching my breath. I heard cheering form below but was to breathless to reply back down.

I turned around a looked down at all the seniors and guardians.

"Ok Rose, start back down!" Dimitri called up, seeming like a million miles away. I started the descent back down, something that consisted up standing parallel to the ground and walking backwards. I was about ½ ways down when I placed my foot on a loose rock that slipped. I slammed back into the cliff, my legs and hands digging into the sharp rock. I felt and heard the side of my head hit granite.

"Damn it" I cursed.

"Just keep coming down Rose," Dimitri said from below. "Your almost there"

I reached the bottom and sighed. How good solid ground felt. "Rose, are you ok?" Dimitri asked in an urgent voice.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said back. I looked down my body, searching for injuries. Holy crap. I had a huge gash on the inside of my thigh that was bleeding down my leg, pooling around my tennis shoes. "Oh my God." I said. I was starting to sway a little, feeling light headed. I ran my hands through my hair only for it to come back stained red. I looked at my hand curiously. I feeling really dizzy by now, I started leaning dangerously to the right. Dimitri caught me around the waist right before I started to fall. He sat down with me, looking at me with distress clear in his features.

"Rose, Roza. You're going to be fine." He said in a reassuring voice. I was vaguely aware of people calling out orders, trying to keep things together. I started to sway again so Dimitri lowered my head down so that it was resting in his lap. I looked back up at him and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was his big brown eyes staring at me with concern, worry and something else…

**Hmmm, what will happen at the hospital or on the ride back where it's only Rose and Dimitri…. Muhahah! **

**If you ever want me to have Dimitri not wearing a shirt ever again you better review….. Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating, I feel so bad…. I had a really busy week at school, now I totally get why it takes people so long to update! I hope you all really like this chapter; I put in a special part for all the reviewers! Please keep reviewing! And a special thanks too chloeMcCartyculen! I love your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy but it certainly owns me!**

I woke up with my head still in Dimitri's lap. As I took in my surroundings I realized we were in one of the vans and Alberta was driving. I opened my eyes and looked up at Dimitri.

"Roza." He breathed out, like he had been holding it ever since I passed out. As I took him in realized he was shirtless…. **(That was for all the reviewers!) **And covered in blood. I looked down at my leg and saw Dimitri's shirt wrapped where the gash was. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Um, ok I guess…" I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down into his lap.

"You need to stay down, you lost a lot of blood." The look in his eyes was one of pure panic. It all came flooding back to me…. Hitting the rock, the blood pooling around my foot, my hand red with blood.

"Oh my god." My voice was barely more than a whisper it was a surprise that Dimitri even heard me… but he did.

"It's ok, you're going to be fine" I wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or me. He lifted up my head slightly and pulled my hair out from under it, it fanned out around my neck. I was positive I looked like an absolute mess, covered in blood and dirt, my hair matted with blood. But at that moment, Dimitri looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"We're about 10 minutes away from the hospital." Alberta said from behind the wheel, snapping us out of our trance. For the next 10 minutes I laid in Dimitri's lap, his fingers playing with my hair. When we pulled up to the hospital Dimitri carried me through the doors. I thought about the time a few months before when I had hurt my ankle on the rotten bench and he had carried me to the clinic…. This was much better though because he was shirtless… When we got in there Alberta spoke, "I had Yuri follow us here so he could take me back, I'll leave you guys the other van and you can come back to the camp site once Rose has been seen.

"Ok," Dimitri nodded, "see you when we get back." Alberta walked out and got in Yuri's van. Dimitri turned back to me in his arms and smiled down at me. The prospect of 'alone time' was has exciting for him as it was me. We walked over to the main desk and told the receptionist what happened….. but I'm not sure if she caught any of it because her eyes were glued to Dimitri's bare chest. I glared at her, I was still in Dimitri's arms and she gave me an envious look…. I smirked…. She typed something on the computer and told us to go sit in the waiting room for the doctor to come get us. Dimitri walked ever and sat down, I went to get out of his lap but he tightened his arms around me. I looked back up at him.

"I'm pretty sure my injuries aren't that bad Guardian Belikov." I said to him he laughed and smiled at me, shaking his head.

"Can't ever be too safe." He replied back. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him towards me. I felt him hesitate, we were technically alone, no other teachers or students were here to catch us. His hesitation was brief though, he let me pull him towards me, placing kissed up my neck and one had tracing lines up and down my back, the other tangled in my hair. He brushed his lips against mine, barely touching….that didn't last long either, he kissed me hard, like I was the only girl in the world, the only one he wanted, he kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I could feel his worry for me when I fell, his panic when I blacked out, his relief when I woke up. Everything around us dissolved, we could have been in a war zone and it wouldn't have mattered. He pulled back for a brief moment, "You are so beautiful, you mean everything to me, I won't lose you, I can't lose you." Before I could reply he crushed his lips back to mine in a kiss that was pure love. I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name, but I ignored it. They called it again and Dimitri pulled back, looking up.

"Rose Hathaway?"

"What? Oh yeah, that's me." I replied back to the person, turning around to see a middle aged nurse. A surprised look crossed her face. "Follow me." She said. Dimitri stood up and carried me behind the nurse. We follow her into one of the hospital rooms Dimitri set me down of the bed. The nurse turned around.

"So, you cut your leg and hurt your head rock climbing, right?" she asked me. I nodded. She walked over and looked at my leg. She started to unwrap Dimitri's shirt from my thigh. The gray fabric was now a deep shade of red, underneath revealed a deep gash about 5 inches long.

"I guess this is yours?" she asked Dimitri, he nodded. "I think it's a bit of a goner…" she said and through it into the trash. Personally I think Dimitri shouldn't even be allowed to own a shirt but that was just me…. She then examined my head and took some notes on her clip board. "Ok, you're going to need stiches on your leg and for your head we are just going to let It heal on its own, it isn't deep at all, head wounds just bleed excessively. She asked about my information, birthday, age, etc. she turned to Dimitri, pointing her pen at him. "And you are?"

"Boyfriend." Dimitri replied, his eyes never leaving mine. My stomach flipped and I started feeling dizzy all over again…. Only this was a good kind of dizzy, the best kind of dizzy. The nurse looked between us and sighed. Ok, the doctor will be here in a few minutes." With that she left the room. As soon as the door closed Dimitri was at my side, putting his lips against mine. He pushed my gently back onto the hospital bed and came up so that he was hovering over me. He broke the kiss, both of us breathing hard, only to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down me neck and up to my ear and back across my jaw before coming to my lips again. The door opened and someone coughed, Dimitri and I sprung apart, him backing up to the wall. I looked over at the doctor, a guy probably in his 20's was smiling at us.

"Err, Hi, I'm Dr. Watson "

"Hey." I said slightly embarrassed but not really that he had caught Dimitri and I.

After my leg had been sewn up and bandaged Dimitri and I headed out of the hospital hand in hand. We got to the van and Dimitri followed me to my door. Before opening it I turned around. We were close, so close. He took another step forward, coming closer if that was possible. His hand reached up and brushed against my cheek. He let it slide down my neck, my arm, until it rested at my waist . He put his other hand on the other side of my waist and lifted me up so that my back was against the car and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He looked me in the eye, seeing straight through me to my core. He leaned down and kissed me, this kiss was different, I could tell by the way his lips moved against mine, the look in his eye before he kissed me. He didn't want to fight this anymore, he didn't want to pretend that he didn't love me, he didn't want to pretend that I wasn't his other half. And I didn't either.

**Dimitri wants you to review… are you going to deny Dimitri something? Didn't think so. **


	5. Chapter 5

By the time we got back to the camp ground everyone had gone to sleep. The night sky had covered the space above our heads and it was just Dimitri and I Under the cover of trees. We were walking back towards thecamp gound and the only sound was the russle of leaves beneath our feet. We were walking close, really close and his hand kept brushing against mine. Finally he just laced his fingers through mine. He glanced sideways at me and smirked. We reached the camp ground and all the lights were out. We walked silently through the camp ground, that is until we reached his tent. He didn't have to share his tent with anyone else and he was near the end of the camp ground, so it was like we were in our own world.

" Do you….do you want to come in?" he asked. His eyes looked at me questioningly, like he didn't want to push me.

" I'd-"

**Bet you guys hate me right? Muahahah. Love you guys to. Its been a while, I know. But this is just a glimpse. I just want to see if you people still want me to continue. Review if you do, otherwise…. I quit!**


	6. Chapter 5: the whole thing

**Well, you guys beat it out of me….So here, is the long awaited Chapter 5. Enjoy. **

**And yeah, it's a pain in the ass to review but its also a pain in the ass for me to write this story so make an effort. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but if anyone ask…..It was all me. **

"I'd-" I stopped myself. My eyes diverted to the leaves under my feet. Did I want this? I mean does he expect me to….You know…. If I don't is he going to hate me, I mean what if this doesn't mean as much to him as it does me and I'm just some naïve girl who-

My internal freak out was interrupted by his accented voice, "Roza, look at me." I glanced quickly up to his face and then back at the ground. He placed a hand under my chin and tilted my face up to his. He brought his face closer until his forehead was against mine. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I love you, I don't want to rush you into anything or let you think that I only want….." by the end of his speech his voice was nothing more than a whisper. I knew he meant it, his eyes said everything.

"I want to come in," he looked at me skeptically, " I'm just not sure if I'm ready fo-"

"You don't have to." He said with a sigh of relief and held open the door of the tent for me. I crouched down to the entrance and crawled in. Dimitri followed me, somehow managing to fit his 6'7" frame into the tent with grace. His tent was small but perfect for the two of us.

We talked for hours, both us sprawled out on his sleeping bag. We talked about Russia and his family. They were all so close, something in me stirred. I wanted that. That closeness, that bond. Dimitri noticed this and wrapped his arms around me. I finally got to see him with his guard down; he smiled more in those few hours than I had seen at my time since returning to the academy.

At some point he Braided my hair, pulling his long fingers through it. I leaned against the back of the tent, his head in my lap as he described what he toght of me that first night back in Portland."

"You looked so fierce. So ready to defend Lissa. It was inspiring." He said, looking up at me.

"Wow, I just thought you were hot…" I replied, looking down to see him grinning.

"Then," I paused laughing, " Lissa said that-" what the hell is behind my head, I reached behind his pillow, searching for a hidden rock. I pulled back a small brown wallet, it had opened in my reaching for it. Inside there was a picture of Dimitri's family, his drivers license and a picture of….me.

Well it was me and Dimitri, during training we had stopped for water. Dimitri said something…..it was about me drinking….he said I sounded like a horse swallowing.

_I glared at him and he only laughed. I tackled him, or tried to. He caught me in his arms so I scrambled around him so I was on him, piggy-back style. He laughed again, he had laughed a lot that day. He turned his head, looking at me with a smile. I smiled back again. That's when the flash went off. We both looked up at the same time to a grinning Adrian Ivashkov. "_

_Just wanting to document you're training sessions." He said sarcastically, he then turned to run but Dimitri caught him easily, pulling him up by the collar and taking the camera from his hand. _

"_Come back, and I'll make sure you won't be able to harass Rose again." His voice was deadly cold_

"_Dimitri put him down, You got the camera, He can't do anything." Dimitri looked at me and slowly calmed down….putting Adrian back on the floor.  
"Thanks Rosie." Adrian said. _

"_Get out of here now, Adrian. I'll deal with you later." He looked back and forth from me to Dimitri and slowly backed up and walked out. When he was gone Dimitri looked back at me, his control back in place. He kissed me on the forehead before swiftly walking out. It was a long time before we had another moment like that…._

"You….you kept this?" I asked him, tearing my eyes away from the picture. I handed him back the wallet.

"I…I just wanted some thing of you." He looked down sheepishly. How could this man, the fiercest person in battle be so easily taken down by a 17 year old girl….

"Hey," I said, forcing him to look at me. "I love you, Dimitri."

When I woke up the next morning there was someone outside Dimitri's tent.  
"Belikov?" Alberta barked. Dimitri's arms encircled me, keeping me from escaping. At Alberta's voice though he sat up quickly, looking from me to the door.

"Shit…"

**There you are, my darlings. And just to clear this up, They did not have sex….Yet. I'm wicked. **

**Remember, pain in the ass to review, even more of a pain in the ass to write….I need some encouragement. **


	7. Chapter 7

Alright bitches, I'll make a deal. You read my other story, "another cabin" lemme know what you think. As a reward I'll update this one.

Yes, I know, that story isn't really a VA one but I promise it has a SUPER CUTE LEMON in it. Yeah, im luring you with sexy scenes. Remember, im a facfiction-er too, I know how ya'll work.

SO READ IT AND I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alirght bitches, you sure made a fuss about it but you held up your end of the deal…for the most part. Some reviews would have been nice but hey, beggers cant be choosers. Oh and guys, please follow me on **

**Well here it is ; *****throws update into pack of rabid dogs, aka readers.*******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy **

Dimitri and I froze. We couldn't speak, Alberta might hear us, but our eyes spoke just as well. Dimitri tent had only one door….one door that currently had a guardian in front of it.

In another place and time and person I would have just walked out, maybe looked like a whore, but just walked out. but I had the funny feeling that Alberta wouldn't be to pleased at a novice walking out of a guardians tent, in the morning, leaving a shirtless guardian sitting in the tent. Yeah she might be a bit mad.

Dimitri broke out of the trance first; his mask replaced the panicked look on his face. He pointed to the sleeping bag and I silently dove underneath it, trying to look as flat and lifeless as possible. Dimitri through a shirt over his head and unzipped the tent. I heard him step outside and rezip the tent.

"Good, you're up." Look I wanted to go over some perimeter checks with you and let you know how we were planning on placing some extra boundaries"

Alberta was cut off when Dimitri spoke, " yes, actually I wanted to point out to you a spot I thought was a weak link, WAY IN THE WEST PART of our front." He spoke that part a little louder, their voices grew fainter as they walked farther away. I quickly unzipped the tent and threw my self out; it was still early so none of the novices were up. I cut back to get to my tent through the woods, just in case any other guardians were up and about. When I reached our tent I was panting heavily and my hands were shaking. I unzipped the tent unsteadily and literally fell into the tent, onto two sleeping forms. They started to scream but I covered a hand of each of their mouths. They looked at me and relaxed. Realizing it wasn't a strigoi, just a 17 year old girl sneaking back from her mentors tent…..

"Where were you?" Lilly spoke first, recovering from the small heart attack. I thought fast,

"the hospital uh, took a long time? We were there pretty much all night." They seemed unconvinced. Lilly smirked but didn't ask anything else…

That morning breakfast was the same, getting used to the routine the novices and guardians had spread out. I grabbed a donut and found a secluded rock. So much had happened last night, it was hard to think that it all had changed so fast. I mean he wanted me. Someone as strong and amazing as him wanted me. It seemed unbelievable. We had to many obstacles to count, but he wasn't giving up. He wanted to make this work. So did I, I mean when he touched me…even just a brush of his hand, no one ever made me feel like that before.

I was glad he didn't want to rush me last night, that I knew he didn't just was sex and was going to leave me once he got what he wanted. But maybe I wanted it? I mean, knew he loved me, and god I loved him so much it hurt not to be near him." my inner musings were stopped at foot steps approaching, I picked my head up and saw Dimitri walking toward me. Silently he sat down on the rock beside me. Trees separated us from the rest of the camp, so we were alone, for all intensive purposes.

He grabbed the uneaten donut out of my hand and took a bit. "hey!" I said and punched him in the arm, he just laughed. He tore off a piece and held it up to me, I opened my mouth and he fed me a piece of the stolen donut. I smiled and waited for him to speak.

"that was close this morning," he started. I nodded in agreement. "but it was worth it." He stated. His eyes trained on my reaction. A smile broke out across my face. He was leaning in towards me when Alberta barked from the camp ground, "Everybody to the vans." Dimitri and I joined the line of novices heading towards the entrance to the camp ground.

Alberta stopped us about half way there, "Rose, because of your injuries I don't think the hike today would be good idea, Dimitri told me this morning that the doctor said an real physical exertion might cause the stiches in your leg to come out and re open the wound." I started to argue but she continued. "Dimitri, I need you to stay at camp today with Rose, we can't leave a novice alone." That shut me up. The idea of spending all day. Alone with Dimitri…well that sure as hell beat hiking up some damn mountain. Dimitri and I nodded, both hiding our grins.

"alright, I will see you two later." She said with a curt head shake, she turned and followed the disappearing novices around the bend

We stayed still until they were well out of sight. I turned to speak but was stopped immediately by Dimitri's lips covering mine.

FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: thedevilsmouthDOTtumblrDOTcom

Sorry about the DOT's it wont let me put a link in. by DOT I just mean " ."

**You guys want another UD? Well you know what to do…REVIEW! While I do love all the favorite story notifications, I find them very impersonal. So please please please with a lemon on top? **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hello lovelys! I've missed you! Not really, but I bet you missed me! Here's your next chapter, mostly a whole bunch of fluff. I would just like to say that writing lemons is totally cool but whoever started the new "lime" trend, yall are pretty damn kinky fanfictioners. Not saying I don't enjoy reading them. ;) **

**Well yall have at it, and ou better review or There will be no lemons…..EVER. **

**Discalimer: I don't exactly own vampire academy….. well at least not all of it! **

He traced my bottom lip with his toungue. I responded by opening my mouth to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into him, causing him to hold me tighter. He pulled back first, leaving one hand around my waist and the other he used to grab mine and intertwine our fingers. "C'mon, I know where they keep the doughnuts."

We spent the morning much like last night, only a lot less talking. At least with words anyway. I still kept thinking about my earlier thoughts. Maybe I was ready for this and why not with someone I really love? I knew I needed to think fast, we wouldn't have another chance like this.

"Will you take me to Russia one day? " I asked, popping another piece of doughnut in my mouth.

"Only if you promise not to try the Vodka." He said grinning. He opened his mouth to let me shoot a piece of doughnut up in the air. He caught it of course, a talent I hadn't known he possessed. I scoffed at him. He sat up from across from me and leaned towards me, pushing his body on top of mine he gave me a quick soft kiss before pulling back slightly.

"What was that for?" I said, feeling a little like a silly schoolgirl. He just grinned.

"Because I can." He turned serious, lines forming between his eye brows. I reached up and smoothed them out with my thumb.

"Roza I don't want you to be with anyone else. It makes me sick to think of it. I love you." He took a breath. "after graduation I want to let everyone know your mine, that I'm yours. I've never met anyone like you, with your fire. You mean everything." He finished, his eyes searching mine for some kind of answer. I took a deep breath.

"You make me feel safe, like you're the only one that get's me, if that even makes sense. I don't know what I would do, how I would keep going if I didn't have you with me." I spilled it all out quickly, trying not to lose my nerve, "And I want you." He pressed his lips to mine quickly, almost desperately. I sat up, moving into his lap without breaking the kiss. Placing his hands on my hips he slid his fingers under my shirt, sliding it up slightly. I shuddered at first and he pulled back, starting to apologize. I just shook my head, "Its not a bad shiver, Dimitri." And kept kissing him.

We became more intense, getting closer and closer together. Finally he pulled so close I could feel his heart beating against mine. Our breath was coming out is gasp as we strained for a lack of distance that seemed impossible to reach. "The tent?" he said breathlessly. I nodded and he picked me up bridal style. I laughed as he carried me to his tent and through the door, zipping it closed behind us. He turned towards me, dragging his eyes across my entire body. From my dark hair splayed around me, me neck, my collarbone, my waist, me legs. I felt a blush creeping up my neck. He leaned down over me, He kissed my neck, speaking softly against my skin, "You're so beautiful, your skin, your smile, your everything." I smiled up at him, reaching to run my hands through his silky hair, his eyes closed at my hands. I smiled more, knowing that I could do that to him.

At first, I thought the feeling in the pit of my stomach was just nerves, butterflies, I don't know. But as he kissed down my neck, starting across my collar bone, I knew that wasn't it. "Dimitri…..Dimitri? Stop." He pulled back so fast and started to apologize. "No, it's not you, there are strig-" I shut the hell up at the sound of rustling outside. We both froze, if only for a miliscond. Dimitri moved for his bag across the tent, grabbing a stake out of the bottom and another out of the side pocket. He handed me one. His eyes spoke silently to me. They told me to stay here.

Part of me wanted to go to hell with that and head out with him. But I knew this wasn't back at the academy, or even in Spokane with Mason, and I needed to listen to him. We didn't know how many or how close and I needed to do as he told me.

Dimitri was out of tent in one fluid motion, waiting until the rustling was close to strike. Strigoi had speed, but at the moment Dimitri had surprise. I heard the sound of attack, of fighting. I wanted to be scared for him, but I knew that I couldn't focus on that right now. I stayed silent, hardly breathing as I watched the fight through the tent flap.

Dimitri was as graceful as ever in battle, and the stirgoi looked young, uncoordinated. Probably made from a human. And in seconds he was gone. Destroyed. Dead.

Dimitri removed his stake, tuning back towards me.

"We need to see if there are more."

**THE END. Bahaha don't worry it's just the end of the chapter, more to come. I would say soon but it's really just whenever I feel like it. It's kind of a sucky chapter anyway, just something to keep ya bitches interested. **

**And remember! Reviews will help to speed me along in my next chapter! And if I don't get a lot of reviews I'll just quit! So its up to yall. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright listen up bitches, you guys guilt me into it. HERES YOUR CHAPTER. Like it or get out of my house, because I really don't give a shit. **

**Here's for the stupid shits that think I may have ACTUALLY WRITTEN THE BOOK disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy. **

**And you guys should really thank for her review cause it's the only reason I finally got around to writing this chapter. I mean I didn't quit I was just lazy but she made me want to give you guys something to read again. So I suggest you thank her by reading her stories and reviewing.**

**Thanks for getting me to write this story again **

He was still beautiful, even covered in the strigoi's blood. Or maybe it was his own blood. I couldn't tell. My legs felt shaky, knowing that in the past few moments I could have lost him. I knew I couldn't think like this, shouldn't think like this. We were both guardians. Dealing in death and danger were part of our job descriptions.

I stepped out of the tent, stake still grasped tightly in my hand. I switched from scared girlfriend into battle mode in half a second. More lives could be at stake here than just Dimitri and I's.

"You take the west side and I'll scout the east perimeter." He ordered, jumping into action immediately. I nodded, heading towards the tree line at the west end of the clearing.

Hunting like this was almost mindless for me, I scanned and searched the trees. I was focused completely on the task at hand and ready for anything that might come out of these woods.

Which probably explains why I nearly staked Dimitri when he surprised me where we met, half way around the circle.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." I said, resting my hand on his chest where I had almost staked him. He just nodded.

"There aren't any more, at least not know." I called Alberta to let her know, she's keeping an eye on the students with her." I didn't say anything. Thinking it through in my head.

"He was uncoordinated when you fought him, probably made from a human. He seemed more like a rogue than part of some strigoi-army." Dimitri nodded and my assessment, agreeing with me."

"I agree," he paused. "this attack may have been the work of one, but it means other's probably know we're here. We can't take the chance of this attack happening again. I think we'll return to the academy tonight, before the sun goes down. It's cloudy now anyway and dangerous enough." His phone rang then. "Belikov." He answered. I smiled a little bit at how is guardian mask was up, even if Alberta couldn't see him."

They talked on the phone and I remembered what we were doing before the strigoi showed up and so rudely interrupted.

Holy shit.

I was really about to have sex with Dimitri. He was about to have sex with me. My brain whirled at this sudden realization. I didn't regret it at all, or I guess I didn't regret what _almost_ happened. I was just hit with the idea that I had no idea when we would get another chance like the one we had today. What if Dimitri reconsidered the odds and decided against it? What if he finally realized that out of all the girls in the world he could have, he didn't want me, what if—

"Rose?" he said loudly, "Are you ok?" I turned around to face him.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at me again.

"Is your head hurting? You just seem out of it."

"No really, I'm alright." I said, giving him a reassuring smile that he saw through instantly. He didn't say anything to my relief but gave me a look that said we'd talk later.

"That was Alberta, she said that we need to get back to the academy. They have all the supplies we just need to pack up the tents and put them in the van. Alberta and they other novices are going to meet us back at St. Vladamirs after they finish hiking." He finished, slipping his phone back into his pocket. I nodded and turned to look at the 10 tents before us…..

"I don't think you're doing it right." I said from my spot on top of the picnic table. I had taken a well deserved donut-break. "Now you're definitely not doing it right." I said laughing. I'd thought Dimitri was good at everything, a god. Well. He had met his match.

And it was a tent.

He dropped all the pieces of fabric and metal he was holding on the ground and just glared at her. "Well maybe if you would get off your sweet, donut eating ass and help me, it would go a little faster." I snorted and took another bite of my donut, watching Dimitri watching me.

"My five tents are packed up and in the van, it's not my problem that you, Guardian Belikov, cannot master a simple fold-n-go shelter device." He glared again and mumbled something in Russian under his breath. I just laughed.

Once we finally had the van loaded I took one last glance at the campground. I guess to be a guardian I had to get used to leaving places behind.

I hoped in the van and Dimitri started it up. We got out on the highway and I rolled down the window, closing my eyes and snuggled back into the seat. The wind was ruffling me hair. I snapped my eyes back open after a moment, feeling Dimitri's eyes on me.

"What?" I said looking right back at him. He reached out and touched my cheek, driving with one hand on the wheel. He sighed before speaking.

"I love you."

When we got back to the academy, it was just after curfew, all the students were asleep in their dorms. The other novices arrived a few minutes ahead of us. (Guess Dimitri's tent skills had set us back a little) Being back inside the wards gave all of us a kind of relief. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Grabbing my bag I headed for my dorm, catching Dimitri's eye before turning down the hall away from the common area and towards my dorm.

I took a long needed shower, changing into a sports bra and shorts. I shut the door to my room and flopped down on the bed, my hair was still wet and spread out on the pillow behind my head. I'd only layed there a few seconds, maybe a minute when there was a tapping at my window that faced the forest behind the academy. I jumped at the sound immediately reaching for the stake Dimitri had given me. I inched towards the window, keeping my head low. I pulled back the small curtain that covered the glass. I dropped my stake on the ground, immediately opening the window and watching Dimitri climb into my room and shut the window behind him. He turned to face me, his hair was damp, curling behind his ears.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered, I glanced at the window again, "Did you scale that wall?" He smiled smugly and nodded, he put his head down by mine,

"Why are you whispering?" he said quietly in my ear. I laughed out right, I guess it was kind of silly since we were alone…in my dorm room….

Maybe this was my second chance…

**DUH DUH DUH heheheheh lemon in the next chappe my doves ;) **

**You guysies better get yo asses up and review or you can say good bye to that lemon…FOREVER. **


End file.
